Colores del arcoíris
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: Si su amor podía detener una tormenta, entonces, no había más nada por lo cual preocuparse. Fic para el reto "Invisible"


_**Arcoiris  
><strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**_

Esto surgió a traves del reto invisible, y debía ser un fic basado en la palabra "Arcoíris" y así nació esto. Espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Andrómeda no era como sus hermanas, Bellatrix y Narcissa, eso estaba claro. Andromeda era luz, belleza, paz y dulzura. Y Ted Tonks siempre se dio cuenta de eso. La primera vez que la vio tenía catorce años y desde ese entoces no pudo dejar de pensar en ella.<br>Buscó todas las formas posibles de acercarse a ella. Tarea nada fácil si siempre andaba acompañada de la mayor de las Black, Bellatrix, quien siempre encontraba una excusa para humillarlo o dejarlo en ridículo, por no decir el menosprecio que sufría por ser, él, hijo de muggles. Sólo cuando Bellatrix Black terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, Ted tuvo la oportunidad que siempre quiso para acercarse a la buena y dulce Andrómeda.

Fue una tarde, luego de su clase de Transformaciones, que la encontró en un pasillo sola. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando por más de tres años. Le preguntó si aceptaba pasar la tarde del día siguiente con él a orillas del Lago Negro. A Ted mismo le pareció estúpida su cita, incluso algo cursi, pero para Hogsmeade faltaba casi un mes y la verdad era que él no quería esperar más y algo le decía que ese amor era correspondido. Aunque tímida, la bella Black aceptó. Porque sí, Ted estaba enamorado. Tenía ya diecisiete años y había tenido varias novias, pero su corazón siempre estuvo con la muchacha de Slytherin. Sonrió feliz, cuando Andrómeda aceptó.

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa. No, mentira. Amaneció diluviando. Y Ted insultó a Merlín en todos los idiomas, ¿sería una maldición? ¿Por qué el día que le pidió salir a la dueña de su corazón tenía que llover?  
>Ted salió de la clase Slughorn arrastrando los pies, quedaban menos de dos horas para su cita con Andrómeda y no había claras señales que la lluvia parase. Era obvio que con esa lluvia ella no iría. La hora con Flitwick, pese a ser su favorita, le resultó interminable y aburrida.<br>Esa tormenta no estaba en sus planes. Es cierto que podría usar un paragüas, impermeables o algo para protegerse, pero así no era lo que imaginaba su primera cita con Andrómeda. Suspiró, lo mejor era hablar con ella y dejar su cita para otro día. Ted volvió a maldecir.

A la hora acordada, la muchacha estaba esperándolo en una de las arcadas del Castillo. Le sonrió cuando lo vio y el corazón de Ted comenzó a latir con más fuerza, pensando en lo preciosa que era. Todavía no podía entender por qué ella se había fijado en él. Ella era descendiente de la antigua y noble casa de Black. Y un Black y un hijo de muggles no eran compatibles, pero a la chica eso parecía no importarle y el dulce beso que le dio en la mejilla cuando él se acercó, terminó por confirmarlo.

—Drómeda —dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura —Creo que lo mejor sería dejar esto para otro día. Esta lluvia es...

—Esta lluvia es increíble ¿No querrás postergar la cita por esta tormentita, no?

—¿Tormentita? —replicó Ted mirando como en ese preciso momento un rayo atravesaba el cielo —dije eso porque creí que tú...

—¿No me querría mojar? ¡Oh, vamos Ted! Lejos estoy de ser una princesa. Será divertido —Andrómeda sonrió pícaramente y sus ojos brillaron de igual manera —A que no me alcanzas —dijo ella y salió corriendo bajo el agua en dirección al lago.

A Ted le tomó unos minutos reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo fue tras ella quien ya estaba bastante lejos. Andrómeda ya había llegado al lago cuando el chico logró alcanzarla minutos después.

—Estás fuera de estado, Teddy —le dijo divertida. La lluvia le había aplastado todo su bello pelo negro, pero aún así estaba preciosa.

—Lo sé, pero no se lo digas a nadie —respondió riéndose junto a ella.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Andrómeda, estrechándole la mano como parte del trato. Una sensación muy linda los recorrió a ambos.

—¿Sabes? Todavía no sé por qué aceptaste salir conmigo, es decir, tú eres sangre-pura, Black, y yo soy...

—El hombre más tierno y maravilloso que conozco. Él único que no se me acercó por interés en la fortuna de mi familia, el único que descubrió en mi lo que en verdad soy. Y debo decirte que no comparto para nada, pero para nada la manía por la sangre-pura que ellos tienen.

—¿De veras? Es decir, Narcissa y Bellatrix...

—Ellas son diferentes, Cissy está enamorada de Lucius Malfoy y Bella está comprometida con un Lestrange. A mí no me interesa nada de eso, la vida es linda y simple así como es. Y tú eres todo lo que necesito, Ted.

—Pero estando conmigo tu familia te odiará, yo no quiero que...

—Shhh, a mí no me importa lo que ellos piensen. Yo te quiero, Teddy.

El muchacho la miró y supo que no debía buscar más a nadie, ella era el amor de su vida. Ella y nadie más. Se acercó y tomándola de la cintura, la besó. Andrómeda subió su mano a la nuca de Ted y lo acarició con ternura. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos.

A medida que se besaban con cada vez más dulzura, la tormenta fue menguando y el sol fue haciéndose espacio entre las nubes. Cuando se separaron, se miraron ellos de amor. Sí, ambos habían encontrado su otra mitad.

—Mira —dijo Andrómeda señalando el horizonte —un arcoíris, ¿no es hermoso?

—No, tú eres hermosa.

Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo. Detrás de ellos, el arcoíris fue aún más notable. Si su beso, detuvo una tormenta como aquella, definitivamente, podrían enfrentarse a cualquier cosa.

.

Años después, con una pequeña Nymphadora en los brazos de su papá, supieron que no habían estado equivocados, ellos sí estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Dora, la pequeñísima metamorfomaga, cambió el su color de cabello a los siete que componen el arcoíris. Sus papás sonrieron, la amaban y se amaban, nada podía ser más perfecto.


End file.
